Cylindrical capacitors, for example, can be difficult to fasten because their geometry usually does not contain actual fastening features. Another issue can arise from high manufacturing tolerances of capacitors.
A known fastening method includes a bolt attached to an end facing the capacitor terminals for fastening the capacitor to a plate underneath by a screw. Other known fastening methods include different band and clip fastenings.
From the point of view of mounting, the above fastening methods can be difficult and time-consuming. Because there are two mounting directions, one on the terminal side and the other on the side of the bottom screws, the part assembly may have been turned around during mounting. Many fastenings may be needed, whereby volume of the mounting space is wasted.